


To kill a man

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Hetalia (references)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexy Scenes, Violence, kawaii - I will fucking kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure if I'll continue this it was kinda a one off and I was just wanting to write a base line for an RP I really wanted to do. But then I thought I would post it. Basically Eren's a little shit Levi's a great fighter and Hanji...well hanji is hanji</p>
            </blockquote>





	To kill a man

_His lips brushed mine in a moment of pure bliss I knew whatever happened next wouldn't be just a one night stand. I leaned into the kiss deepening it. I wanted him. I **needed** him now. I wanted to feel him every day. I wanted to taste his lips, every moment of the day. He pulled away gasping for air,I followed him needing more. Latching onto his neck I sucked hard, fueled by the coarse sound of his moans. The fire erupted in my soul and I pulled off his shirt hungrily. licking down from his neck to his shoulder, to his chest where I turned my attentions to his nipples. He tasted of sweet chocolate, with maybe a hint of whipped cream.Lo-_

 

"Ugh...Leviiiiii I can't write this, I don't care if thats what the editors want. I just can't see Matt as the Uke. He's to cute and fluffy. While Alfred does need to be taught his place I don't think Matt is the one to do it. Ughhhhhh....Levi are you even listening to me?!"

"What is it shitty glasses, can't write smut like a normal person?" the smirk was evident in his voice." Even if you don't see him as the Uke, go into his character, fill yourself with the lust you would feel for someone you wanted so badly. Fuck he's your creation why am I explaining this to you?"

"But it doesn't sound right, I need something powerful, something that will capture my audiences" Hanji's eyes shone with the thought of such romance." I need something fufiling. I won't take this shit, I'll make the path for my characters."

"Tch..The moment you start doing that they stop seeming human. My advice to you is to write from your heart, not your head." The short male stood and brushed of invisible specks of dust before grabbing his book bag and walking to the door of Hanji's apartment. _Why did I agree to help her, it's not like I know anything about Romance.  
_

Suddenly Levi was sent flying backwards. " What the Fuck?!" Landing on his feet with cat like instincts he glared at his assailant. Brown hair and bright determined green eyes. His face was currently covered in dirt and grime but other wise he was quite attractive. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. _Stop it Levi this little brat just ran into you, pull it together!_ "What the flying shit do you fucking think your doing you fucking shitty brat? Do you want to fucking kill someone!?" Thats when he noticed the gang chasing after the little shit. They were well known for causing trouble around town.

The boys eyes widened as they neared." Let me go I need to get out of here, you don't understand they'll kill me." Levi rolled his eyes before pushing the boy to the side.

"Watch and learn you little brat." 

The gang aproached chorteling in amusement. " The little brat has a guard dog,but look it's more of a chiwawa than anything usefull. " 

"Tch.." Levi lunged forwards kicking the first man in the face before he even rejestered what was going on." Don't compare me to such a foul animal." The second was taken out with a puch to the back of the head and the third and forth with kicks to the stomach. The fifth sprinted away before he could be knocked out. " Coward...Hey kid can you stand?"

"Y-yeah...who are you" He stood wincing in pain.

"Levi, and no you can't come on my friends apartment is here, we can get you doctored up. Whats your name anyways?" Levi picked supported the kid so he could walk grabbing his bag with the other arm.

" Eren...Eren Jeager"

_The kiss was warm, it embrased the very essence of Matts heart, he could feel the emotions Alfred could never say out loud  pouring in. It was so much...too much. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he felt his hear swell._

_"Matt are you okay? Your crying..." Alfred's Voice was tinged with worry._

_" I'm just...so...I don't know...I love you Alfred" He leaned into kiss Alfred once more. He felt something else beneath the kiss something that called out for his attention, he felt heat pooling in his groin area. Longing for Alfred, longing for the feeling he hadn' felt in so long. Happiness, sadness, lust, love-_

" Knock knock, Oi shitty glasses open up, Oi Hanji open the god damn door." Levi kept pounding on it." I'll break down the fucking door if you don't open it in the next five seconds."

"I'm coming, this better be good you interupted my writing. It was finally going somewhere." As soon as she oppened the door she muffled a scream at the sight of levi supporting an extreemly good looking boy." Levi do you have something yo need to tell me, hmmmmm?!" 

"Fuck off shitty glasses, he was attacked by a gang and I helped him. Period, thats it. I'm going to go get him cleaned up. do you have any cloths I could borrow?"

" For him or for you shorty?" 

" For him smart ass, I wouldn't wear your shit if my life depended on it."

"I think I have a sweatshirt and jeans in the bathroom, don't worry their clean." Levi walked slowly with Eren to the bathroom.

"Strip." 

"Whaaaa- why?!"

"Oh for gods sake" s he undressed Eren and got him into the shower he noticed multiple cuts all over the younger mans body. " What did they do this to you for anyways?"

" I tried to avenge my sister..."

" How fucking stupid are you? going after a gang who's renound for killing people?" 

" I THOUGHT I COULD HELP HER, BUT I JUST GOT HER KILLED I KNOW I'M STUPID I DON'T NEED SOME SHORT LITTLE MORON LIKE YOU TELLING ME THAT."

"What the fuck did you call me!?"

" YOU SHORT MORONIC DEMON. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HELPED ME I WAT MY FUCKING REVENGE." The sound of the shower door slaming open sounded around the house.

" What do you know about revenge, I saved you, you should be grateful."

" But...they killed my mother and...they...they took my sister. I'll fucking kill them. Every last one."

" EREN STOP."

" I'll kill them I'll kill them I'll kill them!!!!"

Levi pushed Eren against the wall of the shower. "How could you kill them when you can't even face five of them. Your a fucking weak little shit. Face it and until you get stronger stop going off on how you plan to kill things."

 

 


End file.
